


Banging

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier nsfw [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: could you please move your bed away from the wall? i’m trying to study, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic, god damn it.

Jack hates his life and his stupid exams, but most off all, he  _hates_ his neighbour. He’s just trying to study so he can pass these exams, but the banging coming from the wall makes it nearly impossible. His apartment is tiny and the walls are really thin, so there is nowhere he can go to escape the noise. He could leave and go somewhere, but it’s way too late for the library and he doesn’t want to use unnecessary money in a cafe right now, so he has to suffer. He’s sitting in his bathroom, door closed and headphones turned up as high they can go without hurting his ears.

The most frustrating thing of this whole ordeal is the fact that he is half hard from the noises. He hasn’t gotten laid in way  _too long,_ so imaging what is happening in the space next to his is annoyingly pleasant. He had heard some moans earlier, but they are blocked out by the music now, no reason to torture himself, he  _refuses_ to jack off to the sound off his neighbour fucking. Noticing that it seemed a lot quieter, he pulls his headphones off. He can’t hear anything anymore. Opening the door, his suspicions are confirmed, his neighbour and their partner are finally done fucking, thank god. Perhaps he can actually get some studying done now. He chooses to ignore his half hard dick, focusing on getting some studying done. He thinks he hears a door closing just before he gets his headphones on, but he’s not sure.

\--------------------------------------------------

Jack still hates studying and he still hates his neighbour. It’s the same as yesterday, he’s in the bathroom again, music turned up loud. He needs to study, but it’s difficult to concentrate when your neighbour is getting frisky so loudly. He (Jack cheeked the mailbox, it had said Mark Fishbach) is very vocal lover and energetic lover apparently, couldn’t he just fuck a bit quieter? Or is that impossible? Jack is almost tempted to ask the man himself, but that would just be weird. So he settles more comfortable on the toilet seat lid and tries to focus on the words swimming in front of him.

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Okay, this is getting _god damn ridiculous._ This is the third evening in a row the banging has been happening, and he has grown sick of it. As soon as the banging had started again, he had more or less seen red. He came close to just storming out and start banging at his neighbour’s door, but he held back, he had no desire to break whatever the fuck he was doing and potentially get a very angry response. So he waits, reading his materials in the bathroom and listening to his music. 

He takes the headphones when he thinks it’s silent, and is met with no noise except the muted song from his headphones. He goes to the living room, and this time he actually hear a door close, he’s pretty sure it’s Mark’s front door. Which means, his partner left. He will be alone and Jack can finally confront the fucker. 

He checks himself in the mirror, he looks every bit like the tired student he is. Bags under his eyes, green hair messed up from frustrated hands brushing trough them, half clean clothes littered with coffee and food stains. He doesn’t fix anything, doesn’t make himself look presentable, he needs to drive to fucking point home to the douchebag living next to him. He doesn’t even bother with shoes.

Exiting his apartment, he shuffles over to the guy’s door and knocks hard. There is silence for several moments before he hears shuffling behind the door. He puffs his chest up, ready to tell the asshole exactly what he needs him to do. The door opens, and for a few moments all he can do is stare. The man could probably be the definition of Adonis.

Muscled chest and arms, red hair with black after growth, stubble, thin sheen of sweat covering his tan skin, and only wearing low riding basketball shorts. It takes the man (Mark he has to remind himself, not Adonis) cooking his head for him to snap out of his trance. He fumbles over his words, Mark breaks into a shit eating grin.

“Could you please move your bed away from the wall? I’m trying to study, thanks.” He turns around to leave, but is stopped bu a hand on his wrist. He looks down; Mark’s hand is wrapped around it.

“You can seriously hear my bed bang against the wall?” The grin is smaller, but still very much there.

“Yeah, and it’s distracting as fuck, so move it.” The grin turns more shit eating again.

“What, hearing me sexing it up the bedroom got you distracted? Did you get turned on and jacked off to these muscles?” He flexes the arm not holding Jack’s wrist, showing off some very defined biceps. Jack blushes, rolling his eyes.

“No, didn’t want to. Even if I did, I didn’t even know what you looked like.”

“Do you like what you see now?” The question is followed by a sweeping gesture down the whole of Mark’s body; Jack can’t help but to follow the motion. He does, but he won’t admit that.

“No, and can you please let my wrist go?”

“Oh come on, you aren’t at least a little tempted to touch?” Mark pulls his arm up, letting it go when it’s on height with his chest, leaving it hovering in mid-air. Jack is stunned; he doesn’t really know what to do. On one hand he really wants to. On the other hand, this whole situation is bizarre to say the least. He should go back to studying right this second. 

Mark does nothing, just watches him as every possible reason for and against touching him filters through Jack’s head. He’s taking soft breaths, his grin have turned into a small, almsot shy smile instead. Which is probably why Jack steps forward and touches his chest. Mark’s grin returns.

“There you go. Now, should we move back into my apartment or would you like to continue feeling me up in the hallway?” Mark probably has a  point; Jack would prefer if no one sees them. So, with a firm shove, he gets Mark into the apartment. Mark lets himself be pushed, letting out a breathless giggle, staggering back a few steps. Jack follows quickly behind, shutting the door. 

“Before we go any further, what is your name?”

“Jack.” Mark smiles, saying nothing, so Jack continues where he left off in the hallway. He strokes down Mark’s chest, down his stomach, coming teasingly close to the waistband of the shorts before skirting to the sides to settle at Mark’s hips instead. He looks up from where his hands are, and is met with brown eyes watching him intensely. Mark grips his hips.

Mark leans forward, slow as to let Jack have the opportunity to move away. Jack doesn’t he leans forward and catches Mark’s lips in his own. The kiss is short and sweet, more a touch of lips than anything. They both lean in for another one, Mark bites gently at Jack’s lower lip, making him groan. He can feel Mark smile against his mouth. 

Mark stars walking backwards, pulling Jack with him without stopping their kissing. The door to the bedroom is half open, so Mark uses his butt to push it open, turning them around in the process. Jack would have made some comedic comment on it if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s too busy kissing him and feeling the stubble against his own. 

He can’t help the small yelp that escapes him when Mark pushes him backwards, causing him to fall on the bed with a bounce. He shimmies upward to lay more in the middle of it. Mark follows, and straddles him when he settles down. Their dick line up when he does that, so he rocks forward, making Jack moan underneath him.

“So what do you wanna do?” Jack has to force his brain into functioning somewhat normally before he can answer that question. It’s a bit difficult with Mark on top of him, but he manages somehow.

“Whatever you wanna do is fine.” He sounds so out of breath already. 

“Hmmm, there are so many things we could do...” Mark taps his chin, thinking.

“We could do frottage; just rub against each other like animals.” Mark roams his eyes all over Jack’s body.

“Blow jobs and hand jobs are also an option.” Jack hangs on every word, staring at Mark, waiting for him to make a choice.

“I could ride you.” Jack licks his lips.

“Or you could ride me.” Jack feels his dick twitch at the thought, and so apparently does Mark; he grins and rolls his hips. Jack moans loudly.

“That sounds like a good idea to you? You riding my cock, taking it so well up your ass?” Jack nods and rolls his hips. Mark chuckles and leans over to the nightstand, fishing out a condom and a bottle of lube. He drops them next to Jack’s head.

“But first we need to get you out of these awful clothes.” With those words he starts pulling Jack’s hoodie up. Jack raises his arms, the hoodie soon disappears over his head and is thrown away. Mark leans down, holding his sides and flicks a nipple, making Jack moan loudly again. 

“Ohhh, I think I found a good spot to start.” Jack doesn’t deny anything, just tangles one hand in Mark’s hair, the other going to palm his own cock through his sweatpants. Mark licks and nips a bit before moving lower, hands and mouth coming closer and closer to where Jack wants them. 

He pushes Jack hand away from his crotch. He mouths Jack erection trough the fabric of the pants. Jack bucks up, eager to feel it without the barrier of fabric between Mark’s mouth and his cock.

Mark does just that, pulling the pants down. The lack of underwear is surprising, but not unwelcome. He starts kissing along Jack’s shaft, teasing. Jack groans, his hand not in Mark’s hair twisting the bedsheet. He’s already leaking pre-come. Mark circles the tip with his tongue before taking the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

Jack is a constant stream of noises, moans and groans mixed with mutterings of Mark’s name. Mark’s is working his cock, his mouth and tongue making Jack feel like his nerves are on fire. He almost whines when Mark lets his dick slip out of his mouth. He looks down, met with the erotic sight of Mark between his legs, supported in his elbows and red, glistening lips.

“Give me the lube would you?” It takes Jack a few seconds before he remembers that the lube is right next to his head. He lets go of the sheet to hand it to Mark. He watches as he uncaps the bottle, and pours a good amount on his fingers. For some reason, Jack feels nervous all of a sudden. Mark notices him tensing up and kisses his inner thigh.

“Hey, don’t worry; just tell me if you want to stop anytime, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Mark places another kiss at his thigh before going to work. This time when Mark start sucking at his dick, both of Jack’s hand find themselves in Mark’s hair. All because Mark starts to thrust one finger in in time with his movements on Jack’s cock.

He pushes a second finger in crocking them both, making Jack see stars. Mark has found his prostate and is quick to use it to his advantage. With every new thrust in, he makes sure to hit it. Jack is reduced to a moaning mess by the time he gets the third finger in, and it isn’t long before he is pushing back against it. A particularly brutal trust, and Jack is holding Mark’s arm in an iron grip. Mark looks up,

“I’m good now, get up.” Mark doesn’t hesitate to do what he’s told, sitting himself down with his back supported against the headboard. Jack takes the condom from the bed and opens it with his teeth while straddling Mark’s thighs. He gives Mark a few pumps before sliding the condom on. He moves up a bit, hands on Mark shoulders, and positions himself so Mark’s cock is teasing his entrance.

He sinks down slowly, giving himself time to adjust. Mark grunts and grips his hips. He wants to thrust up, but sits still and lets Jack do what he want. When Jack finally have come all the way down, he takes a few moments just to breathe. Mark feels wonderful inside him, filling him up so well. 

He starts to move a bit, just gently rolling his hips at first to see how it feels. Mark moans fingers gripping hard on Jack’s hips. Slowly, Jack starts to move up and down. Mark sits there, doesn’t move with him, letting Jack adjust to him still. He stars kissing his collarbone, nipping the pale skin underneath his lips.

“Come on Mark, fucking move with me, I’m not made of glass for fucks sake.” Mark chuckles against his collarbone, and starts to thrust up in time with Jack movements. The pace they set is hard and brutal, making the bed rock and hit the wall. If Jack could find himself to care, he would have found it funny that he is the reason for the sound that made him come over here in the first place, but he can’t. 

Moving against Mark feels too good. Jack feels so close to coming just after a few minutes of this. He reaches down to touch his own cock, stroking it in time with their movements. Mark pulls his head down so he can kiss him, open-mouthed and dirty.

“Ah, fuck, come on, so close,” Mark more or less mutters into Jack’s mouth while kissing him. Jack doesn’t bother answering him, just continues moving his hand up and down his cock. Their movements are gradually turning less coordinated, both just chasing their own orgasm. Jack has to fight a gasp when Mark’s hand joins his, curling above his hand and helping him move up and down his cock. 

It only takes a few strokes before he’s coming all over their hands and stomachs. Mark isn’t far behind, coming with a final bruising kiss. Jack gets off Mark, flopping down on his back, catching his breath, Mark gets up to throw away the condom, going into what Jack assumes is the bathroom. A few seconds later he hears water running. 

Mark leans out from the doorway and tosses him a wet cloth before disappearing back in. Jack barely manages to catch it and avoid it landing on his face. He wipes the come of his hand and stomach, dropping the cloth on the floor. He lies back down, stretching, still a bit out of breath. Mark returns from the bathroom, and he doesn’t seem surprised or disappointed that Jack is still there. He lays down next to Jack, just watching him again.

“You still need to move your bed.” What Jack says catches him so of guard, he can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, you gonna help me with that?” The laughter is evident in his voice, smile stretched over his face.

“Sure, just give me a second.”

“That good huh?” The shit-eating grin sees a triumphant return. Jack smacks his arm.

“Shut up you dick.”

“Hey, you didn’t seem to mind a few minutes ago.”

“Oh my god.” Jack covers his face with his hands and sighs, and Mark laughs.


End file.
